Nintendo Call
The Nintendo Call is a dedicated handheld Nintendo console/smartphone created by Copy-Ability-Studios. Features Unlike previous Nintendo handhelds, the Nintendo Call functions primarily as a smartphone, allowing users to make and receive text and phone calls (hence the console's name). The Nintendo Call is unique, for a smartphone, in that it has controller buttons: two pairs of directional buttons two pairs of thumb pads. This allows for traditional controls whether the game is played in landscape mode or portrait mode. Thinner is Better The Nintendo Call is extremely thin and ergonomic for a handheld, even by Nintendo standards. As a result, there is neither a charging port nor is there a cartridge slot (the library of games for the Nintendo Call is all digital). Despite its thinness, the Call's exterior is made of an "extra-grip" material that prevents users from accidentally dropping it. The sides of the Nintendo Call light up when it is in sleep mode, allowing users to spot it more easily in the dark. 360 degree Photography Like any smartphone, the Nintendo Call allows users to take photos. The Call Camera can be accessed in the HOME menu at any time during gameplay However, what sets it apart from other smartphones is that the Nintendo Call has two cameras that take photos from different angles. This feature allows users to see more of the photo than ever. Touching is Good (on both sides) Similar to the Nintendo DS, the Nintendo Call has two screens. However, unlike the aformentioned handheld, the Nintendo Call's second screen is located on its reverse side. This touch screen is wider than the touch screen located on the front, and there are no buttons. Certain games have features, modes or minigames that require the player to flip the Call on its side, creating the illusion that there is something taking place on the other side of the screen. Multi-Screen Play A prominent feature of the Call is the implementation of a gimmick known as Multi-Screen Play. This process involves two Nintendo Call systems placed in certain configurations and creating a multi-screen environment. Multi-Screen Play utilizes the following configurations: Revisions Nintendo Share The Nintendo Share is a handheld console created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. The Nintendo Share is a handheld system remiscent in appearance to the Nintendo DS, featuring the familiar dual screens and clamshell design of said console. The Nintendo Share utilzes Multi-Screen Play from the get-go, although the only configuration available is the Stacked Configuration. One of the main new additions of the Nintendo Share is the inclusion of four Joy Con-esque controllers known as Share Cons. This allows for instant 4 player multiplayer with little to no additional accessories. Games Games with a double asterisk (**) are launch titles. * WarioWare Camera Shy * The Brave Little Toaster Visits the Dinosaurs * Donkey Kong and Mario Kart Racing * Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch 'Em All Platinum Edition * Banjo-Kazooie-XXL * Super Mario Galaxies * Roger Rabbit: The Other Toontowns * New Share Mario Bros. * Hyper Mario Bros.: New Share Mario Bros. 2 * Frosty the Snowman Soccer * Frosty the Snowman: Roarin' Waters Accessories See ''List of Xbox Syndicate and Nintendo Call controllers and accessories''. Trivia * There were plans to make it a dedicated console similar to the NES Classic Edition and SNES Classic Edition.